


Farmer's Daughter

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent Dad, Brothers, F/M, Falling In Love, Farm Work, Fooling Around, Jobs, Kissing, Love, Neglect, New Relationship, New love, Original Female Character - Freeform, Sneaking Around, Young Love, farm, farming, hints at abuse, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Could this be Dean's shot at getting out?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. One

-‘But you said it was only gonna be a few more days.-No, I know that it’s not always…yeah, Sam’s fine but Dad-.Yeah, okay. Yes, sir. I will do. See you in a few weeks,’ the phone disconnected and Dean slammed the receiver down back in its holder. John had been gone for three weeks and Dean’s check-in phone call had only confirmed his suspicions that this trip was going to be at least another month on the road. That was fine, Dean was used to holding down the fort, taking care of Sam and waiting for his Dad to get back. But Dean had a problem. His Dad had given him enough money to tide him and his brother for two weeks max and now Dean was facing another month on the $10 he had left. It wasn’t that John didn’t care about his boys it was more that he was careless. Hunts tended to give him tunnel vision which meant Dean had to pick up the slack. Dean sighed and checked his watch. 2:30. Sam would be nearly finished with school and Dean could do with some fresh air. He trekked to the school Sam was now at, his fifth school this year, just in time to find Sam leaving the school gates.

‘Sammy,’ he greeted as the younger boy spotted him across the street and crossed to meet his older brother. Sam was quiet and moody and barely grunted hello to Dean as the two made their way back to the motel. ‘How was school?’  
‘Okay,’ Sam said.  
‘Just okay?’  
‘School’s school what can I say.’  
‘Okay then,’ Dean said, ‘what do you want for dinner?’   
‘Pizza,’ Sam replied without hesitation and with a slight hint of happiness.  
‘Oh,’ Dean said suddenly the lack of money in his pocket suddenly feeling more distinct.  
‘What?’ Sam said his smile fading.  
‘Nothing,’ Dean lied, ‘we’ll go to that pizza shop in town later okay?’  
‘Thanks Dean,’ Sam said with a smile. There was a change in the mood, Sam became chattier and happier telling Dean all about his day.

After they got back to the motel Sam did some homework whilst Dean scanned through the paper he had picked up at the store near the school. The classifieds were abysmally slim pickings and Dean couldn’t find anything that would suit him. Nearly everything was long term, sure he could quit but he didn’t think potential bosses wouldn’t question the longevity of someone who was currently living in the Twin Pines motel. He looked hard until he found a small ad in the bottom corner with potential

** _WANTED - FARMHAND_ **

** _Current vacancy for a farmhand. Must be able to do hard labour and willing to work long hours. Wage negotiable. 4-week probationary period. Apply at Ridgewell farm. _ **

Dean circled it and made and planned to go there in the morning in hopes of a job. Around 6pm he took Sam to the pizza place and bought him dinner and ice cream.   
‘Sammy,’ Dean said as Sam crammed the last piece of pizza in his mouth his eyes never leaving the comic Dean had splurged on for him the week previous.  
‘Uhuh?’ san said still reading.  
‘Sam,’ Dean said knocking the comic out of his hands and grabbing the boys attention.  
‘What!’  
‘I need to talk to you,’ Dean said, ‘it’s important.’  
‘What is it? Is it Dad?’ Sam said a glint of fear crossing his puppy dog eyes, ‘he’s okay right?’  
‘Dads fine. I spoke with him earlier-‘  
‘Is he coming home soon?’  
‘Not exactly. Don’t pout,’ Dean said as Sam’s lip jutted out and the profanities threatened to spill out, ‘this thing lead to a bigger job so it’s gonna be at least a few more weeks before he wraps it up.’  
‘Fine,’ Sam sighed his hand danced over the top of his comic book waiting for the conversation to end, ‘is that it?’  
‘Actually, no. I just wanted to run something by you.’  
‘What?’  
‘Well, with Dad being gone for a while we’re gonna need some money so I was thinking-‘  
‘You’re gonna ditch me and go out tonight to hustle pool right?’  
‘What no-‘ Dean scoffed though it had happened before, ‘I’m gonna have to get a job so I won’t be able to be around all the time. I mean I’m not gonna just leave you and the job I’m looking at seems to be alright but I might work long hours. Okay?’  
‘Okay,’ Sam said, ‘I mean if you have to I suppose you don’t have a choice.’  
‘Not really kiddo,’ Dean said.  
‘…so what are you going to be doing?’ Sam asked curiously. Dean slipped the paper out of his coat pocket and threw it down on the table allowing Sam to read over the circled ad. He did so quickly and immediately burst out laughing.

‘You’re gonna work on a farm?’  
‘Yeah,’ Dean said, ‘well maybe. I’ve gotta get the damn thing first what’s so funny about me working on a farm anyway.’  
‘Oh I don’t know,’ said Sam still chuckling away to himself, ‘you just don’t seem the riding a tractor kind.’   
‘I could be,’ Dean said defensively but Sam said nothing and continued chuckling away.

The next day Dean walked Sammy to school and then headed on to the other side of town. It was a long walk and it made Dean long for the impala. After a long walk, he reached a long lane lined by trees. The gravel path was deserted of all people and he walked up it waiting to see someone who he could speak to. The house was old and grand. It had a wrap-around porch and shutters on every window. The porch was lined by flowers which faded into a small grassy area leading to the gravel drive. There was a large dog lying on the porch which spotted Dean straight away and got up lazily to alert his owner. The bark was deafening and scary but the dog himself seemed to be doing it more out of habit than protection. 

Dean stopped at the bottom of the steps unsure of how far he could go. The dog stopped barking as Dean stayed still and behind him, the screen door flew open and out stepped an older man. He was at least 50, with thinning hair and a greying beard. His face was tanned and weather-worn and he squinted down at dean the sun behind the boy blinding him.   
‘Yeah?’ he said watching the kid curiously, ‘can I help you?’  
‘I’m here about the job,’ dean said, ‘I saw it in the paper.’ 

He said nothing but jerked his head towards the open door and disappeared inside. Dean assumed he was to follow and headed inside too. The lower floor was open plan with a grand living room centred around a log fire and small dining area and a large kitchen towards the back of the house. The man was pouring two glasses of tea out on the kitchen island and then he walked to the dining table, gesturing for Dean to follow him. They sat at the table in silence for a moment before the old man said, ‘you ever worked as a farmhand before uh?’   
‘Dean…and no sir,’ Dean said, ‘but I’m a fast learner.’  
‘Well, it doesn’t need much. Can you drive?’   
‘Yes, sir.’   
‘Not scared of work? These hours can be real long you see…’   
‘No sir, my dad would never let us be quitters.’  
‘Lemme guess, military man?’  
‘Navy.’   
‘I figured. Well, you look strong enough…not scared of getting a lil dirty right?’   
‘No sir.’   
‘Well, that’s good enough for me.’  
‘When can I start?’ Dean said, ‘because the sooner the better really.’   
‘You can start right now for me,’ the man said, ‘it’s cash in hand. You’re paid weekly. $300 a week. Our day starts early-  
‘How early?’ Dean said as the man quirked an eyebrow, ‘I’m not fussed about getting up it’s just that I gotta get my little brother up for school in the morning and-’  
‘Relax,’ he said, ‘family comes first, get here as soon as you can and when all your jobs are done for the day you can go home. Your dad away?’   
‘Yes sir, work. I’m all Sammy’s got so y’know how it is.’  
‘I do,’ he said, ‘and call me Bill. Sir sounds so formal.’   
‘Okay…Bill,’ Dean said.   
‘Well, welcome to Ridgewell kid. Let’s talk about your first day.’ 


	2. Part 2

After airing out the finer details Bill showed Dean around the farm and introduced him to the other guy that worked there, Taylor. After the tour they made their way around to one of the outhouses where there was a gathering of machinery. As they approached Bill left Dean and walked ahead to an old looking pickup truck before he beckoned him over. Dean joined him next to it and watched as the older man climbed in and started trying to turn the engine. It took a moment but it started with a low rumble and Bill smiled, ‘atta girl. Now, Dean this isn’t much but it’s a nice lil run around for doing jobs around the farm. All you gotta do is keep her in tune and filled with gas and she’s yours for whatever you wanna do.’

‘Thanks so much,’ Dean said thinking of the long walk back to the motel which would now not be a problem.   
‘Now, I’ll let you have a tinker with her but then I need you to go up to the top field and help Taylor pick the peaches. When you guys have done he’ll show you how to move the cows and then fix the fence in the orchard alright?’  
‘Yes sir,’ he replied as Bill climbed out of the truck. Bill walked away and Dean got inside having a look around his new ride. It wasn’t his baby but it was better than nothing. After a thorough inspection, Dean drove it around to where the other cars were lined up, climbed out and walked to the top field where he found Taylor the other farmhand working away picking peaches and tossing them into the tub by his feet. He was around Dean’s age but blonde and far more tanned. 

‘Hey,’ Dean said but Taylor didn’t take him on, ‘Hey!’   
‘Oh hey,’ Taylor said turning around and taking off his headphones, ‘sorry man. You need something?’   
‘Bill sent me up here to help you…I mean if you can just tell me what to do I’m sure I’ll pick it up.’  
‘Sure man,’ he said with a southern drawl, ‘take one of those tubs and pick what you can. We do as much as we can today but it’ll get too hot later so we’ll bring the cows around then and then we’ll have to get to that fence later this afternoon.’  
‘Okay,’ Dean said grabbing a tub and going to the neighbouring tree to Taylor. They worked in silence as Taylor slipped his headphones back on. Dean had sold his old walkman a while ago when Sammy wanted some new school shoes so he picked the peaches quietly. But it was nice, in its own way, he didn’t really have to think about anything. 

Well, it was nice for all of twenty minutes. After two hours Dean was sweating through his thin T-shirt and the sun kept on climbing. Taylor seemed unbothered but Dean could feel an ache in his triceps from the constant reaching higher and higher up each tree. That being said, with two of them they had made good progress and were almost done with this whole line of trees in the short space of time. When they were at the very end tree Taylor took off his headphones and spoke. 

‘Let’s finish after this one. Haul them all into my truck and we’ll head back to the house. We can grab some lunch and then back out again.’ Dean followed Taylor’s lead and they hauled all the tubs of peaches into the bed of his truck before getting into the cab and headed back to the house. Taylor headed in the house without a care, shouting for Bill who was already seated at the kitchen table reading a newspaper while eating a sandwich. 

‘Hey boys,’ he said with a mouthful of bread, ‘how’s this morning going?’ 

‘Good,’ Taylor said grabbing a soda and sandwich out of the fridge and handing the same to Dean too, ‘nice to have another pair of hands out there.’ 

‘I’d be out there with you boys if I could,’ Bill said looking down at his hands only then Dean noticed the nodules and mishapeness of them, it was arthritis for sure. 

‘I know,’ Taylor said, ‘where’s the misses?’

‘Headed out into town. Made lunch for everyone though.’ 

‘She’s a star,’ Tyalor chuckled and Dean smiled, not yet feeling able to join in on the ‘workplace banter’. They chatted while they ate, going over the afternoon plans. Bill was going to help with the cows as much as he could but then he needed to do some paperwork. After lugging all the peach tubs into the barn for safekeeping they cracked on. And the afternoon was brutal. More brutal than Dean expected and picking peaches was a walk in the park in comparison. Instead, this was a walk in the muddiest pasture on the farm trying to convince 40 cows to follow one another into the next field. And it wasn’t going well. Taylor and Bill seemed to enjoy the novelty of a new boy and couldn’t suppress their mirth as Dean lost a shoe in the mud and was almost pinned to the gate by a 600-pound cow. The heat had done nothing to dry up this mud and Dean was filthy by the time they had securely rotated every one of them into the next pasture. And the day wasn’t done. 

As Bill departed company Dean followed Taylor to the shed to get tools to mend the fence. They then traipsed to the edge of the orchard and started repairs. If Dean’s arms were sore already they were in for a whole new world of pain. He was tasked with holding each slat of wood up while Taylor hammered them into place. His arms were burning and the heat was making him faint. 

Finally, Taylor informed him they were done for the day and Dean checked his muddied watch to see it was a quarter to four. He’d be home soon after Sam. As they walked back Taylor asked how he was feeling. Dean didn’t know. His dad was going to be gone for at least another month and sure the wage was good but the heat this far south lingered all year and the work was back-breaking. He was sore all over and the prospect of another few weeks like this made him shudder. He was defeated. As much as it annoyed him to admit it. 

‘So, you ready for round two tomorrow?’ Taylor asked as they made their way up the back of the house around the front.   
‘I don’t know,’ Dean winced, ‘I’m beat.’   
‘You get used to it,’ Taylor said.   
‘I don’t know man I just,’ Dean didn’t want to say the words. But Taylor wasn’t taking any notice of him.   
‘Hey Scarlett,’ Taylor said capturing Dean’s attention from his thoughts of quitting  
‘Hey Taylor,’ said the girl. Dean looked up and for the first time ever, the wind was knocked out of him, ‘hey Dean, right?’   
‘That’s right,’ Taylor said watching Dean strangely as he looked up at her on the porch but made no noise, ‘sorry he’s a lil beat. Your dad has worked him hard today.’  
‘That’s Daddy,’ she said with a smile, ‘not too put out are ya dean?’   
‘What? Uh no. I’ll live,’ Dean said feeling his old self come back.   
‘Good,’ she said, ‘we could do with a little eye candy around here.’   
‘Oh thanks,’ Taylor said which made Dean chuckle. She winked and flitted inside the house.  
‘Well, that settles that then,’ Dean said to his coworker.   
‘What?’ asked Taylor.   
‘I’m gonna have to stick around, y’know with me being eye candy and everything.’   
‘Shut up,’ Taylor said shoving Dean towards his new truck. Sam wouldn’t believe the day he had had.   
‘


End file.
